The Invulnerable Vagrant
is a magical shop in Zadash. It is run by Pumat Sol and his simulacra. This shop is an annex of the Cerberus Assembly and was generally open from sunrise to four hours past sunset. 'Building Description' 'Exterior' The Invulnerable Vagrant is a large building of stained wood with green-gold velvet hanging on the outside was magically warded and was thus seen by the Mighty Nein to be untouched by the elements. There were slits of glass in each of the doors that revealed a warm lit interior glowing from the inside out. Above these doors, carved delicately into a wood placard, was the name of the establishment. 'Interior' The interior of the building was quite warm and was well-lit by lanterns that floated in the air. These slowly gyrating lanterns contained candles within them which flickered together as though a wind was blowing over their flames. The inside of the chamber had a long table with a few small books laid out, and on a velvet raised platform looked to have been a long rapier, jeweled and gorgeous. On the back wall there was a shelf filled with many books. In front of this shelf was a desk. There were glass cases at the far end of the room. 'Known Stock' Some of the items that were available for sales and trade included: 'Magic Items' *A Fantastic Haversack: 1,350gp. *Periapt of Wound Closure. A pendant with a darkened ivory spiral a roughly sculpted heart: 150gp. *Cloak of Protection. A beautiful cloak of a purplish-blue color. It had fine gold-silver embroidered edged that seems to naturally come out of the cloak like growing silver vines: 800gp. *Pearl of Power. A darkened, orangeish, amber-colored orb/ marble that was around an inch in diameter: 350gp. *+1 Shield. A beautifully crafted diamond shaped shield had a gold border, and two gold lion heads facing away from each other on a metallic graphite field: 550gp. *An enchanted dagger that functioned much like an boomerang, where it returns to the thrower on a miss. * Bracers, that helps the bearer, as long as they're not wearing any physical armor to impede the enchantment and/or a shield on their body, to protect them by deflecting incoming blows and giving them a better sense of avoiding physical atrocity onto their person: 1,200gp * Hilt of a broken Longsword: 300 gp * Dust of Deliciousness, If it's sprinkled over any edible substance, it greatly improves the flavor. To the point where it's downright distracting: * Cloak of Elvenkind, designed to help make things difficult to see: 450gp 'Potions' *Greater healing potion: 200gp/ vial *Basic/ General Healing potion: 50gp/ vial *Holy Water: 25gp/ vial 'Miscellaneous Magic Items' *Ink used in the ritualistic design and presentation of arcane symbols, scribes and glyphs *Ink enchanted for various uses in manifestation. *Stacks of parchment and paper *3 various sizes of lead-lined boxes that were useful for blocking out divination magics . Pumat sold one of these boxes to the Mighty Nein, though because he had currently been using it and needed to then have it replaced he charged the cost of two such boxes at 15gp. 'Spell Scrolls' Although the price could vary based on the particular spell, in general, spell scrolls containing Cantrips and 1st-level spells were commonly found at this shop and were priced in the range of 50-100gp, while 2nd or 3rd-level spell scrolls were in the range of 250-500gp. *Shocking Grasp: 75gp. *Shield: 200gp. *Hold Person. *Feather Fall: 100gp. *Expeditious Retreat: 100gp. *Catapult: 100 gp. 'Notable People' *'Enchanter Pumat Sol': The firbolg proprietor of the Invulnerable Vagrant. He runs the shop with the help of his three magically manifested duplicates. Pumat Sol works for the Cerberus Assembly. 'Patrons' *A portly looking middle-aged gentleman, with curled and unkempt hair, pulled close to his scalp. 'History' 'Campaign 2' ' ' Pumat Sol insisted that this establishment required cleanliness of its visitors, forcibly cleaning Caleb Widogast with a Prestidigitation cantrip when he was judged to be insufficiently clean. Pumat Sol ran a business for profit that dealt in the sale, trade, craft and enchantment of magic and magic based items. Although they had an assortment of all manner of items, Caleb had suspected that the shop dealt with mostly used items. 'Trivia' *The shop's name is likely a reference to "Murder Hobos". This term is used affectionately (or sometimes pejoratively) to refer to Player Characters in role-playing games, as such characters are typically homeless transient vagrants, who do not hold regular employment while possessing powerful skills and abilities. 'References' Art: Category:Wildemount Category:Zadash Category:Buildings Category:Establishments Category:Shops